1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adapters useful to detachably mount objects in a position relative to other objects. It is particularly directed to archery equipment. One preferred embodiment provides an adjustable, quick-connect mounting system for detachably mounting a quiver to a foundation structure such as a bow, hip belt, tree stand, or the like. In a second preferred embodiment, a flashlight may be detachably mounted relative to a quiver.
2. State of the Art
Quivers are known in the field of archery, and are typically used conveniently and safely to transport one or more arrows with an archer. A bow mounted quiver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,027 to Tardiff. Detachable bow mounted quivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,734 to Sodaro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,611 to Priebe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,606 to Toth; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,101 to Spitzke; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,494 to Stinton. Quivers also may be mounted on structure other than a bow. A quiver mounted on an archer""s leg is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,531 to Jablonic et al. Radocy, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,725 discloses a hip mounted quiver.
Certain problems remain unsolved in commercially available quivers. Changing the appearance (e.g. camouflage pattern, color, or quiver length), of a potential customer""s desired quiver mounted on a bow currently requires replacing the entire quiver assembly. A vendor must therefore maintain an inventory including a variety of alternate quiver assemblies to satisfy customer change requests. Such an inventory may occupy a considerable storage volume thereby reducing the amount of other items a vendor may keep in stock. Conventional metal or plastic quiver mounts are so stiff that vibration produced by a released bow string is transferred to a quiver and its arrow load, generally producing audible vibrations. Besides the disturbing audible effect on a potential quarry, such vibrations may be variable in nature, and may reduce arrow release repeatability and attendant arrow accuracy. Assembly of a quiver to a stiff mount may undesirably produce an audible xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d which can alert a quarry of a hunter""s presence.
While the available quivers perform certain functions adequately, it would be an advance in the art to enhance the modularity of a quiver and to provide tool-free attachment of a quiver to a plurality of different secure mounting arrangements. A quiver-height adjustable mount would be a further advance. It would also be an improvement to incorporate a vibration dampening characteristic in a bow mounted quiver. Furthermore, it would be an improvement to provide a mount and quiver that can be assembled and disassembled in relative quiet.
The present invention may be embodied to provide an apparatus for adjustably and detachably mounting a quiver to a bow, belt, tree stand, or other foundation structure. A preferred quiver is modular in construction to permit exchange of components with alternative components having different size, shape, color, or surface pattern. A preferred quiver mount includes a resilient adapter to enable tool-free, quiet, connection of the bow to the supporting foundation structure. A quiver, suspended from a bow with such a resilient mount, also acts as part of a vibration dampening system.
The invention may be embodied as an apparatus to hold a one object in a position relative to a second object while providing a range of adjustment in the position of the second object along an axis of the first object, The apparatus typically can include a mount adapted for attachment to the second object. The mount may include gripping structure having a memory and arranged to form a tool-free coupling with cooperating gripped structure of the first object. The memory functions to self-bias displaced gripping structure into engagement with gripped structure whereby to generate a resisting force sufficient to hold the first object in position and to resist inadvertent movement along the axis. A mount also may include an actuator portion being adapted for human fingers to displace the gripping structure whereby to facilitate coupling and decoupling of the first object. In certain embodiments of the invention, the first object may be a quiver. The second object can be a bow. An exemplary quiver may include interchangeable components such as: a first hood and a first arrow holder spaced apart from the first hood by a first rail. The first rail can be adapted for removable attachment to the hood. The invention may also be used with a second hood or a second rail having a different appearance from the first hood or rail. Changes in appearance may include different coloration, surface treatments to alter reflectivity, or changes in size, including length. Exemplary rails typically have a pair of substantially parallel edges, such as provided by a plurality of approximately parallel rods. One suitable rail includes a pair of tubular shafts, each of the shafts being adapted at first and second ends to receive threaded fasteners, whereby to attach the hood and an arrow holder. It is currently preferred for the fasteners to be oriented such that an axis of the fasteners is aligned with an axis of the shafts.
The invention can also be embodied as a modular archery quiver, including: a rail removably connected at a first end to a first hood in which to receive arrow heads; and a first arrow holder spaced apart from the first hood by the rail. The first arrow holder typically includes slots adapted in which removably to receive arrow shafts, and the arrow holders may be removably connected to the rail. The quiver can be combined with a mount configured for attachment to a structure from which the quiver is to be suspended, such as a bow, tree stand, or archer""s hip. The mount may be adapted for variable engagement along an axis of the rail, whereby to provide a substantially infinite adjustment in mounted position along a portion of the rail axis. Preferred mounts are typically adapted for tool-free engagement and disengagement with the rail. The invention may also include a second mount attached to the rail. In certain circumstances, the rail may be axially discontinuous, thereby forming a multi-piece quiver system. Sometimes a second arrow holder may be included in a quiver. Such second arrow holder may be adapted for variable positioning, between the first arrow holder and the hood, along an axis of said rail. An exemplary modular quiver may include a plurality of interchangeable hoods providing different surface adornment. A quiver according to the invention may also include a plurality of interchangeable rails whereby to form quivers having different lengths between a hood and an arrow holder. Multiple mounts may be provided for attachment to different support structures. Preferred mounts include one or more resilient adapters structured to dissipate vibrational energy from a vibrating bow from which the adapter depends to at least a quiver attached to the mount.
The invention includes an archery quiver and quiver mount, having: a rail connected at a first end to a first hood in which to receive arrow heads; a first arrow holder carried by the rail and spaced apart from the first hood; and a mount configured for attachment to a structure from which the quiver is to be suspended, the mount being adapted for variable engagement along an axis of the rail. The mount may have an actuator portion configured for tool-free human finger actuation whereby to displace gripping structure of the mount to facilitate coupling or decoupling between the mount and the rail. Exemplary mounts include a first and second channel to interface with cooperating rail structure. Openings of the channels may be oriented in nonparallel directions or substantially to face each other. In one currently preferred embodiment, the opening of the channels are oriented substantially transverse to each other. In any case, the mount is desirably configured for releasable attachment to the rail. Suitable rails may include a pair of rods having nominally circular cross-sections and oriented in approximately parallel axial alignment. Useful rod cross-sections are typically between about xc2xc and xc2xe inches in diameter. Other rails may be formed by any structure having two spaced apart approximately parallel edges adapted for engagement with the mount. Desirable mounts are formed, at least in part, from material having the characteristics necessary to act as a vibration dampening system, in concert with a quiver attached thereto, for a bow on which the mount and quiver are attached. Sometimes first and second foam layers are disposed in the hood, with the second foam layer being removable to adjust for different size arrow tips.